one shots
by kristen.staubs
Summary: requests
1. Chapter 1

hey guys its me! i hope you enjoyed my first story about cm punk and daniel bryan. i apologize about the shortness of it. If you would like to see it continue please let me know. i have a treat for you guys now. i have decided for my next story will be a collection of one shots requested by all of you. i will write anything you guys want. just pm me the pairing you want to see or pair yourself with the superstars of your choosing. thank you again to all of you that read my story


	2. time to play the game

Roman reigns and triple h have been seeing each other since roman made his wwe debut two years ago. Roman recently split from his shield stable mates after Seth Rollins betrayed them by orders of triple h. Roman has been on a rise to the top ever since the split. He has competed for the belt in the last two pay per views and almost won. Roman caught the unwanted attention of former evolution member randy Orton. Randy was really pissed that he was not the number one contender for the world heavy weight belt. Triple h decided it was time to call in brock leasner who was plan c to defeat current champ john cena. Randy launched several attacks against reigns in the weeks leading to summerslam before he issued his challenge. Reigns gladly accepted the challenge. Triple h was extremely worried for roman in this match. Randy was known as the viper for the way he stalked his prey. The day of summerslam finally arrived and triple h asked roman several times if he was sure he wanted this match. Roman just kissed his boyfriend and told him not to worry he would be fine. Roman dominated his match against Randy and came out victorious. Roman was excited to celebrate his victory over Randy with triple h. When roman came to the back after his match triple h was no where to be found. Hunter sent Roman a text telling him that he was sorry he got tied up with something. Triple h was secretly planning a proposal for roman. He left clues for him to follow all leading him to the best restaurant in town. Roman then got a text telling him to go to the Hollywood sign for his first clue. Roman went and found the clue and it led him to a men's clothing store to buy an outfit for that night. The next clue lead him to the beach. He then went to the studio where haven is filmed. He was then lead to the best sushi place in town. Roman found hunter there waiting with a dozen roses. He asked hunter what the flowers were for and triple h said just to celebrate romans victory. When dinner was over hunter gave Roman one last clue which led back to the Hollywood sign. Roman was confused he heard a band playing their song. Roman wondered why hunter had done this just because he beat Randy. Hunter took roman over to whee the sign was lit up. He slowly sat roman down and dropped to one knee in front of looked at hunter in shock. Hunter then started to tell Roman how much he loved him and couldn't live without him. Roman immediately started to cry. Hunter then pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring and asked Roman to marry him. Roman of course said yes.


	3. KofiDanielleXavier

Kofi Kingston had everything going for him in his senior year of high school he was the captain of the football team since his sophomore year of high school. Kofi had one problem though and that was his twin brother Xavier woods Kingston. He had always been the one that was super smart and got the good grades while Kofi had barely made good enough grades to stay on the football team. He was also hiding a secret he had been dating a girl named Danielle that he felt wasn't in his league cause she is smart like Xavier. Kofi and Danielle had been secretly seeing each other for the last six months. Danielle had been assigned to be Kofi's tutor to help get his grades up so he can graduate at the end of the school year.

Xavier also knew Danielle because he had all the same classes as she did because both were in the honors program in school. Xavier asked Danielle out several times in the past few months but she always said know and always wondered why. He discovered the answer one day after coming home from school and he was extremely shocked. He saw his brother sitting on the couch making out with the girl that he wanted as his own. He vowed to make his brother pay by seducing his girlfriend away from him.

Kofi was getting extremely frustrated with Danielle because they had not slept together yet and they had been together for so long. He decided that he would try to romance her to see if he can seduce her to get her into bed. He was really only using her for sex he just didn't think that it would take this long to get what he wanted. He only wanted to fuck her because he know that Xavier wanted her. Kofi had always been secretly jealous of Xavier because their parents always seemed to be prouder of xavier's grade rather than Kofi's athletic achievements.

The twins each worked on their plan to seduce Danielle until graduation day arrived. They were having a big graduation party with all of their friends and Danielle. Kofi and Xavier decided to just give up their plan because neither one of them was close to fucking her. They had tried everything from sending her flowers and expensive gifts and nothing had worked. The twins both got super drunk at the party and started to rub up on Danielle and kiss all over her. They then took her into the room they had always shared and things got really heated.

Kofi laid her down on the bed and started to passionately kiss her while Xavier got naked. Kofi then switched places with his twin so that he could take off his own clothes. Xavier took over kissing Danielle on her lips then down to her neck and over her collarbone while kofi focused on her other half. He slowly slipped her skirt and her panties off. He kissed down her beautiful caramel covered thighs as he slowly stroked her clit between his thumb and his fore finger. Danielle softly began to moan at the sensation between her legs. Danielle began to slowly stroke Xavier's dick while kofi continued to please her pussy. Kofi all of a sudden slowly slide insider her and Danielle moaned at the sudden pleasure as she stroke Xavier harder. She started to feel her orgasm build the faster he thrust inside of her. She screamed out his name as she came and the three lay their catching their breaths.


	4. the wrestler and the stripper

Evan Bourne had recently signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment . He had longed for this moment since he was on the independent circuit. He didn't need to report to training for about six more weeks so he decided that he would take this time to relax and get to know the new city he was in. Evan had originally lived in Missouri so coming to Florida was a huge change for him because he has no friends in his city yet. He decided that he would go out clubbing for his first night in town. He drove around for a while until he came to a place called Wild West Gentlemen's club. He thought that he would check it out as it isn't really his type of club but it was the only one in town

Roman Reigns came from a family that was wrestling royalty but he had decided he didn't want to go into the family business right away. He wanted to make his own way in live and didnt want to be known just as the son of Sika. He went to college and while he was there he was a huge football star. He even signed a professional contract with the Minnesota Vikings. He wasn't on the team very long before getting cut and joining the Jacksonville Jaguars. He was then traded to a team in Canada but only played a few games with them. He was now bored with the way his life was going and decided to do something he had never done before. He found a local club in town and was now a stripper there a few nights a week.

Evan walked into the club and saw the sexiest man dancing on the stage. he looked like a complete god. He was tall and had a deep caramel skin. He had the most interesting tattoo Evan had ever seen on his right arm. It was in several different patterns and Evan planned on finding out what the tattoo meant to the man. He went to the bar to change in some of his money for one dollar bills. He then took the stool \n front of the man and was mesmerized by the way the man expertly slide up and down the pole. When the man was done dancing he walked over and asked evan if he would be interested in a private show before the man was done for the night.

Roman pulled Evan into the private lap dance room of the club. He said hi i'm roman and i hope that you enjoy the next ten minutes in here with me. Roman then explained the rules of the room which was basically just no sex in the champagne room. Evan sat back in the chair as roman climbed into his lap and turned the music on. Roman slowly grind his member against Evan's and felt it spring to live beneath him. He knew that it was against the rules but roman started to lightly stroke Evan's cock. Evan urged roman to continue with his actions as he moaned at his soft touch. Evan instinctly felt himself start to stroke roman at the same pace roman was stroking him. Roman started to seductively kiss Evan. Evan slowly ran his tongue over romans bottom lip as he slid his tongue inside. The two battled for dominance for a while before roman took completely control. Roman knew they could not have sex here as he would lose his job and he desperately needed it. He whispered needingly to Evan how about we move this back to your place. The two piled into Evans car as Evans got them back to his place as quickly as possible. Roman was shocked to realize that they were pulling into his own neighborhood and come to a stop out side a house across from his own. He suddenly told evan i guess were neighbors.


	5. with love comes misery

"You stupid mother fucker I told you that I was coming home today and wanted my favorite meal cooked by the time I got here and you serve me this shit" Dean Ambrose screamed at his boyfriend Cody Rhodes. Cody suddenly ducked in the corner as Dean hurled the plate at his head. "Why the fuck cant you do anything I ask you to do right your such a fuck up". Dean continued to scream at him and Cody knew what was coming next. He knew dean was gonna beat him bloody like he did every time that he messed up.

Dean suddenly lunged for Cody pinning him against the wall hitting him in his face repeatedly. Cody tried to stop dean the best that he could trying to defend himself. "Baby please stop you are hurting me". "I am sorry I made you the wrong meal I can fix it just please stop". Cody cried out repeatedly trying to get through to dean in his blind rage. Dean continued the beating until he felt Cody go limp beneath him knowing he had knocked him unconscious. "Next time make the food correctly the first time I ask you and I wont have to hurt you.

Cody slowly started to regain consciousness and as he did he reached for his cell phone to call Aj lee. Cody had secretly been cheating on dean with aj for the last two months. "Baby come get me dean hit me again". Cody cried into the phone as soon as he heard her voice. "That son of a bitch I will kill him aj told the man she considered her boyfriend. Cody did not know it but dean was also cheating on him with wade Barrett for the last month. He was slowly falling in love with the Englishman. He was really afraid he would hurt him though the way he did Cody and he didn't want to do that to him.

The abuse continued for the next six months every time the couple was alone at home together and it got worse and worse each time that it happened. The last time that deans anger got the best of him Cody vowed to leave him then and there but he didn't. The couple was actually at home having a quiet day with no arguments or fights when dean answered cody's phone. "Hi baby I miss you and I cant wait to see you tonight. Dean heard the womans voice on the other end of the line. "Who the fuck is this? Dean screamed at the woman. "I'm sorry I must have dialed the wrong number". Aj says as she quickly hangs up in a panic.

"CODY GARRETT RHODES GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW"! Dean screams as he stomps around the house looking for Cody. Cody had heard the phone ring as he started the laundry and tried to quickly run up stairs to answer it before dean got but he was too late. He heard dean scream his name as he hit the top of the stairs and knew that he was in trouble. "WHY THE FUCK IS SOME BITCH CALLING YOUR PHONE CALLING YOU BABY SAYING SHE WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT".Dean screamed at Cody as soon as he saw him come from the laundry room. "Baby calm down it was probably my mother I haven't seen her in months because we have been on the rode for so long". Cody tried to reason with dean so that he would not get hurt. "Your a fucking liar Cody now who the fuck was she". Dean continued to scream as he stalked closer to Cody with fist balled up "Baby I told you it was either my mom or Dustin's wife inviting us over". Dean had heard enough of cody's lies and pushed him in the mouth and kicked him anywhere he could. When Cody fell to the ground he continued to beat on Cody til he wasn't angry anymore.

***Flashback***

Dean had taken Cody to the nicest restaurant in the town that they were currently in. He and Cody had been seeing each other for the last three months and he had something that he wanted to tell Cody. He had been having the greatest three months of his life with Cody and was gonna tell Cody he loved him and he wanted him to move in. "Hey baby how was your workout with the guys"? Cody asked as he met dean at the door of the restaurant. The two had arrived separately due to dean being at the gym with is stablemates Roman and Seth. "It was good baby how was hanging out with your dad and your brother"? Dean asked his boyfriend in return. "It was OK I guess. Cody sighed. "They have been pressuring me to be with a woman again because dad wants grand kids". The pair sat down at the table and ordered their food and talked a little more about their day. When the food came they ate in complete silence. Cody could see that dean was very nervous. "baby is there anything wrong"? Cody asked in a worried voice. "No baby mi fine I just need to tell you something". Dean replied quickly "Are you breaking up with me"? Cody asked even more worried. "I love you Cody Garrett". Dean looked lovingly into Cody's eyes. "I love you too Dean". Cody shyly replied back to him

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Cody started to fight back all of a sudden. Dean was shocked and started to back down at the man's sudden strength "CODY BABY CALM DOWN IM SORRY". Dean screamed as each of cody's blows connected. YOU WNNA KNOW WHO THE GIRL ON THE PHONE WAS DEAN"? Cody screamed at him. IT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND IM CHEATING ON YOU AND IM LEAVING YOU TONIGHT". Dean was shocked at cody's secret and knew he had to tell Cody the truth. "I have been cheating on you too baby I'm sorry". Dean I think it is best we go our separate ways I cant take the abuse anymore". Cody tearfully told dean as he calmed down. "I love you Cody please don't go I can change" dean cried as he held Cody close seeing what he had done to him "I'm sorry dean its over I am leaving now I hope you have a nice life". Cody said as he went to their room so he could grab the stuff he packed and leave.


	6. music of my heart

Dolph Ziggler had just got to new jersey with the wwe tour and couldn't wait to check out the clubs. He always loved to to party in whatever city there were in. He was also excited to see his best friend Zack Ryder again. He hadn't seen Zack since he was let go from his contract six months ago. He had been lonely on the road since Zack got released. He tried to go and visit him one time about 3 months ago on long island and found out he was no longer living there. Dolph had no idea where he had moved to until a month ago when Zack called and told him that he was currently living in jersey. Dolph was kind of nervous to see Zack because the reason Zack got fired was all dolphs fault. Dolph lost the intercontinental belt on a flight to brooklyn and zack had taken the blame for it.

Dolph went to the hotel to settle in before he went out for his night on the town. He and zack always tore up the town everytime they were in jersey. Their favorite bar to go to was casbah in Atlantic city. Dolph took a shower and got ready to head out to the bar but he decided to first text zack because he needed his wing man. " hey man going to casbah wanna come with me and pick up chicks?" dolph hit the send button and waited for the reply. " Hey man sorry I cant working tonight ill see you later hopefully," was the reply that dolph received. He decided he would go to the bar alone and hang with zack tomorrow after the shower.

Zack was very nervous that dolph was coming to casbah because he hadn't told him yet that he was working there since moving to jersey after gettign fired from wwe. He didnt want dolph to think any less of him because he was secretly hiding feelings for him but little did he know so was dolph. Dolph had been hiding his feelings for about a year. He loved zack and was so afraid to telll him because he thought Zack didnt love him back.

Dolph arrived at the bar and immediately decided to get a drink. He thought the music there to night was pretty cool. He immediately thought that he and Zack woulda had a great time there tonight. He decided that he would find a girl to kill time with until he was ready to leave when he all of a sudden heard a voice he could swear that he recognized " woo woo woo you know it" said the dj over the microphone. Dolph turned his head toward the dj both and was shocked to see that the dj was zack.

Dolph wasnt sure how long zack had been in the dj booth cause he hadnt really been paying any attention to the music until he heard zack speak and he knew he needed to talk to him. Zack didnt know that Dolph was even in the club or that he had seen him. Zack thought maybe he changed his mind about coming because he hadnt seen him in the crowd of people. He knew that he would be at the clubs trying to pick up chicks or you whatever his pleasure was for that night and zack longed to see him and for dolph to tell him how much he wanted him.

Zack was finally packing up his equipment to go home when he heard a voice behind him ask "do you need any help with that"? Zack quickly spun around at the sound of dolphs voice. "what are you doing back here I thought everyone had left by now? He asked the bleached blonde blue eyed man. " I came to see you because I found out tonight that you were working here? Dolph told the beautiful man in front of him. " why didnt you tell me you were working here Zack. I thought that you were just blowing me off earlier. Dolph said as he felt his heart breaking at the man's lie " I didnt tell you because I was ashamed what you would think of me doing from a wrestler to a lowlife dj. Zack looked down at the floor kicking the invisible dirt with his foot. " Why would I be ashamed of where you work your my broski and we tore up this club plenty of times in the past." " I was afraid you would be ashamed because I love you and I have for a long time and I was too afraid to tell you." Dolph juist looked at the man in shock. " I love you too and I have since I met you." Dolph simply said as he stept forward and kissed zack.


End file.
